blancanieves y la leyenda del cazador
by looneyRin27
Summary: cuanta la leyenda que un malvado hechicero que toma la belleza de todos los jovenes mas bellos del reino pra el segir siendo joven. Porfa si len mi historia mandenme mensajes para saber si segir con la historia.


**Erase una vez...**

Era el invierno más frío que el reino había soportado jamás. La escarcha cubría las lápidas del cementerio y en el jardín del castillo los rosales crecían casi desnudos, con las hojas marchitas y de color pardo. El rey Laufey se encontraba en los límites del bosque junto al duque Heiamdall, a la espera del ejército enemigo. El rey podía ver cómo su aliento se condensaba en continuas nubes que se expandían lentamente frente a su rostro, para luego desvanecerse en el gélido aire de la mañana. Notaba las manos entumecidas, pero no sentía el peso de la armadura sobre la espalda, ni la presión en el cuello de la cota de malla, cuyo frío metal le irritaba la piel. No le preocupaban los enemigos situados al otro lado del campo de batalla, y tampoco tenía miedo.

En su interior, ya estaba muerto.

Pero tras él se encontraba su ejército. Un caballo relinchó entre la niebla. Ha pasado casi un año, pensó. El murió hace casi un año. Aquel día el rey había sostenido entre sus manos la cabeza de su consorte, mientras la vida abandonaba su mirada. ¿Qué haría a partir de entonces?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin el? Se sentó en sus aposentos con su hijo pequeño aferrada a las rodillas, pero la pena era una carga demasiado pesada. Le resultaba imposible escuchar lo que el decía. «Sí, Loki —dijo el rey con actitud ausente, mientras el niño le acribillaba a preguntas—. Está bien, cariño, lo sé».

Contempló al ejército enemigo en el extremo opuesto del campo de batalla. Eran guerreros de sombras, un clan oscuro reunido por una inexplicable fuerza mágica.

Surgían entre la bruma matinal como siluetas fantasmagóricas —anónimas y sin rostro—, ataviados con armaduras de color negro mate. En ocasiones, resultaba difícil distinguir dónde finalizaba el bosque y empezaban ellos.

El duque Heiamdall se volvió hacia el rey con el ceño fruncido y gesto de preocupación.

—¿De dónde demonios ha salido ese ejército? —preguntó.

El rey Laufey apretó la mandíbula y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse del letargo en el que había permanecido durante meses. Tenía un reino que proteger, en ese momento y siempre.

— ¡De un infierno al que no tardarán en regresar! —bramó y alzó la espada para ordenar a sus tropas que atacaran.

Se lanzaron al galope hacia el ejército enemigo, con las espadas apuntando a las gargantas de aquellos guerreros. Estos no tardaron en estar encima de ellos. Las armaduras de ambos bandos eran similares, pero tras las que vestían los enemigos de Laufey se escondían negras sombras que ondeaban y formaban volutas como el humo. Un guerrero sin rostro se abalanzó sobre el rey, con la espada desenvainada.

El monarca volteó su arma y la figura se hizo añicos como el cristal, despidiendo miles de fragmentos negros en todas direcciones. Laufey alzó la vista, sorprendido.

A su alrededor, sus hombres atacaban a las sombras y, uno tras otro, los guerreros se deshacían entre la bruma de la mañana. Los brillantes fragmentos caían al suelo y desaparecían sobre la tierra dura y cubierta de escarcha. En unos minutos, el campo de batalla quedó vacío. Los soldados del rey mantuvieron sus posiciones, sin lograr escuchar nada más que el sonido de su respiración. Parecía como si el ejército enemigo nunca hubiera existido.

El rey y el duque Heiamdall intercambiaron una mirada confusa. A través de la niebla, el rey distinguió una pequeña estructura de madera entre los árboles. Se dirigió hacia ella y, cuando se encontraba a solo unos metros de distancia, descubrió que se trataba de un carro de prisioneros. Desmontó del caballo, miró en su interior y vio a un hombre acurrucado en un rincón. Se podía distinguir que tenía el pelo rubio a pesar de que un velo ocultara su rostro.

Había sido capturado por aquel ejército —¿quién sabe qué le habrían hecho?—. Se contaba que las fuerzas oscuras habían asesinado y mutilado a cientos de prisioneros, incluidos niños. Sin vacilar, el rey descargó su espada sobre el candado y lo hizo pedazos.

—Sois libre. No debéis albergar ningún temor hacia mí —dijo Laufey, tendiendo su mano para que el joven la tomara—. ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre, mi señor?

El hombre se volvió lentamente, hacia la luz, y su pequeño cuerpo quedó visible.

Descansó su fuerte mano sobre la del rey y se alzó el velo. El rey Laufey clavó la mirada en aquel hermoso rostro con forma de corazón. Tenía los labios carnosos, los ojos azules y los párpados gruesos, y dos delgadas trenzas doradas evitaban que el cabello le cayera sobre sus marcados pómulos. No tendría más de veinte años.

—Me llamo Odin, mi señor —respondió el con suavidad.

El rey permaneció en silencio. Todo en el —la nariz, los dedos, los labios— era hermoso y fuerte. De repente, sintió la calidez de su mano y percibió el fresco aroma a pino que los envolvía. Recordó con claridad el día en que había conocido a su esposo, hasta ese momento el único hombre que había provocado en él aquella sensación. Fue en verano, y la luz del sol se colaba entre las hojas de los manzanos.

En aquel instante, la pena desapareció por fin. Allí, frente a Odin y con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, se sintió de nuevo vivo.

El rey regresó al castillo acompañado del hermoso joven. Las estaciones pasaron y la alegría inicial no hizo más que crecer. El rey Laufey pidió a Odin que se casara con él, ya que cada día se sentía un poco más enamorado de aquel muchacho a la que el ejército enemigo había arrancado de su hogar para hacerla prisionero. El rey parecía un adolescente en su presencia. No podía evitar ruborizarse mientras el le contaba cómo había sido su vida antes de conocerle, cómo había pasado sus días en los límites del reino junto a su hermano Logi y su difunta madre.

El hijo del rey, Loki, se sentaba junto a ellos durante las comidas y contemplaba a Odin con la barbilla apoyada en las manos. Era un niño de tan solo siete años. Juntos, formaban una familia. Lo que el rey siempre había deseado.

En ocasiones, el rey observaba cómo Odin sonreía a Loki o lo tomaba de la mano para pasear con el por el patio del castillo. Parecía muy feliz con ellos...

El día de su boda, Odin esperaba en la parte trasera de la catedral. A través de las puertas de madera, podía escuchar a la multitud moviéndose en los asientos.

Llevaba las mejillas empolvadas, los labios pintados de color rojo intenso y un traje tan fuertemente acordonado a la espalda que apenas podía respirar. Se miró en el espejo de la pared y su reflejo le devolvió una ligera mueca de desprecio. Esa noche, después de la ceremonia, dejaría de fingir. Por fin, conseguiría lo que quería.

—Estás muy hermoso... —susurró una vocecita.

Se volvió y encontró a Loki ven la puerta, contemplándola. El niño cogió el extremo de la larga capa del consorte de Odin y lo levantó para que no rozara el suelo de piedra. Con un leve movimiento de muñeca, Odin indicó al el hijo del rey que se acercara.

—Eres muy amable, pequeño —susurró—. Especialmente cuando se afirma que tu rostro es el más bello del reino.

Acarició al niño. Su piel era suave como la porcelana y tenía unos enormes ojos verdes y un suave tono sonrosado en las mejillas. Cuando Loki pasaba junto a criadas o soldados, todos quedaban cautivados y realizaban una genuflexión.

El pequeño alzó los ojos, llenos de inocencia, de ingenuidad. Odin devolvió una sonrisa a aquel diminuto rostro sabiendo que la farsa no tardaría en acabar; entonces, vengaría las injusticias cometidas contra el y contra su pueblo.

—Sé que es difícil, pequeño. Cuando tenía tu edad, yo también perdí a mi padre.

—añadió mientras oía cómo la orquesta se preparaba en la parte frontal de la enorme catedral. Muy pronto avanzaría por la nave central. Todo estaba desarrollándose como había planeado.

Mientras esperaba a que la música comenzara, sus pensamientos regresaron al día en que los hombres del rey habían irrumpido en su aldea. Él era muy pequeño.

Odin y su hermano Logi vivían en un carromato con su madre. Siempre habían estado juntos, como un pequeño clan nómada, hasta el día en que apareció el ejército del rey.

Su madre colocó un espejo frente a su rostro.

«Esto es lo único que puede salvarte», le dijo, tomó la mano de su hijo, la puso sobre un recipiente con un líquido blanco y empezó a susurrar hechizos. Con un cuchillo afilado, abrió un corte en la muñeca de Odin y dejó que la sangre goteara en el cuenco. El color rojo resultaba más vivo en contraste con el blanco. Odin bebió aquella poción rápidamente, hasta la última gota. En ocasiones, cuando cerraba los ojos, notaba todavía el fuerte sabor metálico de aquel líquido en la lengua. «Bebe

—Le había dicho su madre—. Esta poción te otorgará la capacidad de robar la juventud y la belleza. Ese será tu mayor poder y tu única protección».

Los hombres del rey recorrieron todos los carromatos para sacar a los gitanos y asesinarlos. Logi gritaba; quería protegerlo —eso era lo que recordaba Odin en aquel momento—. Su madre colocó una mano sobre la frente de Logi y otra sobre la suya y murmuró más hechizos, más palabras, para otorgarles un poder que los conectaba entre sí. Siempre se tendrían el uno al otro y permanecerían unidos hasta la muerte. Al instante, estaban corriendo tan deprisa que Odin apenas podía respirar.

Ellos escaparon, pero su madre se quedó atrás. Odin notó cómo se le erizaba el cabello en la nuca al recordar a aquel soldado que seccionó con la espada la garganta de su madre. Mientras el niño huía a lomos de un caballo, el le había gritado sus últimas palabras: «Recuerda esta advertencia: el hechizo nace de la sangre de los más bellos, y solo la sangre de los más bellos puede romperlo». A continuación, cayó de rodillas, sangrando sobre la hierba por el profundo corte. En unos minutos yacía muerta.

— ¿Odin? —una vocecita llamó su atención—. ¿Odin? Ha llegado el momento.

Odin abrió los ojos. Loki se encontraba detrás de él, extendiendo la capa de su traje. Las puertas de madera estaban abiertas y mil ojos lo contemplaban, esperando a que avanzara por el pasillo. Se irguió y sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron al divisar al rey. El niño tiene razón. Ha llegado el momento.

Esa noche, mientras los últimos invitados de la boda bebían y comían en el patio del castillo, Odin condujo al rey hasta su dormitorio. Se recostó junto a él con su blanco traje de novio y su largo y ondulado pelo suelto sobre los hombros, contemplando cómo terminaba el vino. El rey deslizó los dedos por la dorada cabellera de Odin, hasta posarlos sobre su estrecha corona de oro salpicada de rubíes y esmeraldas. Los actos festivos del día le habían debilitado, se movía con lentitud a consecuencia de la bebida. Era un objetivo fácil...

Odin arrastró la mano bajo la almohada y sacó la daga de plata que había escondido allí unas horas antes. La alzó por encima de su cabeza, fijando los ojos en el pecho del rey, allí donde las costillas protegían el corazón, y con un rápido movimiento le apuñaló. Después contempló cómo su cuerpo se estremecía ante el repentino golpe.

—Primero os he arrebatado la vida, mi señor —susurró cuando el cuerpo del rey se quedó inmóvil—, y luego, os arrebataré el trono.

Abandonó la estancia y descendió hacia el vestíbulo, dejando al rey sobre las sábanas ensangrentadas. Bajó con rapidez las escaleras y se dirigió al rastrillo. Su hermano Logi estaba esperando al otro lado de la celosía de hierro. Iba acompañado de su ejército, los soldados de sombras, apenas visibles a la luz de la luna. Odin alzó la puerta metálica y los soldados entraron. En unos minutos, habían tomado cada rincón del castillo.

Mientras los soldados iniciaban la contienda, Odin regresó a su estancia. Podía escuchar los gritos en la parte baja del castillo y el ruido metálico de las espadas cuando los hombres entraban en combate. Uno de los soldados de su hermano llevó a la habitación un enorme espejo. Parecía un escudo redondo de bronce muy pulido.

Una vez solo, mientras fuera de la estancia el aire se llenaba de chillidos y alaridos, Odin miró hacia la superficie brillante del espejo. Era mucho mayor que el que su madre había colocado frente a ella tantos años atrás, y también poseía una magia más poderosa.

—Espejito, espejito mágico, ¿quién es el más bello de todas las hombres? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia él.

La superficie del espejo se rizó. Un líquido se derramó por el suelo, en torno a los pies de Odin, y tomó la forma de una estatua de bronce casi tan alta como el. La figura parecía envuelta en una gruesa tela, pero reflejaba la estancia que la rodeaba.

La cara de aquel hombre salido del espejo mostró el rostro de Odin.

—Vos, mi rey —respondió—. Además, otro reino ha caído a vuestros pies. ¿Es que vuestro poder y vuestra belleza no tienen límites?

Al escuchar las palabras del espejo, Odin supo que la magia que le había regalado su madre era infinita. Ante su presencia, los reinos caían, los hombres perecían, e incluso los objetos cotidianos adquirían una vida mágica, revelando secretos que nadie más podía conocer. Alzó las manos mientras sentía la batalla en la punta de los dedos y recordaba todo lo que el rey había arrebatado a su familia. Por fin estaba muerto y el reino le pertenecía a él. Nadie podría hacerle daño, nunca más.

Cuando los enfrentamientos acabaron y el patio quedó en silencio, Odin descendió de nuevo las escaleras. Los guerreros de sombras se encontraban reunidos en el patio de piedra. La sangre salpicaba mesas y sillas. Había bandejas rotas por el suelo y los restos del banquete aparecían esparcidos por todas partes. Odin no se sobresaltó al contemplar los cuerpos, algunos de mujeres, desplomados sobre los asientos.

Los invitados a la boda y los nobles supervivientes se encontraban alineados contra la pared, retenidos por el ejército de Logi.

—¿Qué hacemos con estos? —preguntó un general.

Las mujeres juntaron las manos, pidiendo clemencia, y algunos nobles incluso rompieron a llorar. Mantenían a sus hijos cerca, intentando, en vano, protegerlos.

Odin cerró los ojos y recordó a su madre y cómo todas las mujeres de su aldea habían sido brutalmente masacradas. Eso era lo que pretendía que sucediera. Había sido culpa del rey, no suya. Se suponía que debía ser así.

—Matadlos —respondió con voz inexpresiva. Se ajustó la túnica al cuerpo y se estremeció al notar el frío de la noche. Luego se volvió, dispuesta a marcharse.

Pero con el rabillo del ojo vio que Logi agarraba a Loki. Tenía el cuchillo pegado al cuello del niño. Le sorprendió algo en el rostro de aquel pequeño que solo unas horas antes le había sujetado su capa de bodas. Tenía los labios temblorosos y los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

— ¡Logi, no! —gritó sin poder evitar que aquellas palabras salieran de su garganta.

Su hermano la miró entrecerrando los ojos, como si no estuviera seguro de reconocerlo. Odin se irguió, en un intento de no mostrar debilidad ante él. Logi había luchado con gran valentía en su nombre, sin cuestionar jamás sus órdenes—.

Enciérralo —dijo—. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser de utilidad la sangre real.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Logi y ambos se miraron, mientras el caos se desataba a su alrededor. Las mujeres fueron arrastradas al exterior para ser ajusticiadas, mientras los nobles trataban de zafarse de los soldados. Un niño llamaba a gritos a su madre, con el rostro enrojecido y surcado de lágrimas. Pero en ese instante, Odin solo veía a Loki, y Loki solo lo veía a él. El hombre llevó una mano a su pecho y se preguntó qué era lo que sentía por aquel niño, el heredero del rey al que había derrocado. De algún modo, estaban unidos por una extraña y poderosa fuerza.

Odin permaneció allí, con la mano en el corazón, hasta que Logi partió hacia los calabozos, arrastrando a Loki tras él.

Los ojos del niño se mantuvieron clavados en los de Odin. Siguió mirándolo por encima del hombro, volviendo la cabeza, hasta que desapareció tras la pesada puerta de madera.


End file.
